1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling consumption of advertising rates which provides the advertising information executed on web pages on a network such as the Internet. More specifically, the present invention relates to, in displaying advertisement information on a web page, a deposit type device for controlling consumption of an advertisement rate which receives an advertisement rate in the form of an advance, and causes to consume the advertisement rate received in advance from the received advertisement rate depending on the cumulative time of viewing or a number of views of the advertisement.
2. Description of Related Art
The advertisement industry has been developing advertising business on media such as newspaper and newspaper inserts from long ago, and has been stimulating the desire to purchase in the market through this advertising business, and contributing to the development of the industry through the activation of the market. In addition, the media of such advertising business has been diversified from conventional newspaper to radio and television. Recently, the advertising business has been conducted on further diversified media such as personal computers, cellular phones and smartphones with the advancement of wide area networks such as the Internet, and its weights have been changing.
Meanwhile, when a web page is viewed on a personal computer or a smartphone, first, there are web sites which play the role of entrances called portal sites. On this web site, banner advertisements associated with company names, product names and their web links are provided, and areas for suitably indicating movies broadcasted as commercial films on television and other media are sometimes set.
This movie indication area is so set not to display publicity movies selected by the user, but to display publicity movie information of products or enterprises determined in advance, which are switched suitably.
For the companies operating such portal sites, collecting charges for hosting publicity and advertisement from companies and the like by providing banner advertisements and movie information in movie indication areas (hereinafter referred to as net advertising) makes up a great part of their sources of earnings.
Contract forms of advertisement rates of the net advertising generally include, for example, CPM (Cost per Mill), where an amount of money is charged as an advertisement rate unit price for a predetermined number of distribution of banner advertisements, CPC (Cost per Click), where an amount of money is charged per click of the banner advertisement as an advertisement rate unit price, CPA (Cost per Action), where a certain amount of money is paid as a unit price of advertisement rate for each action as an outcome specified by the advertiser, for example, a purchase of a product, among others. Such charging systems are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2006-120135 and No. 2005-190005.
Moreover, the technique for differentiating services provided depending to the viewing time of users who are desired views is known to be disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-344503.
Moreover, in order to have an advertisement publicity movie displayed on the homepage of the portal site, the deposit method can be employed, but it has been difficult for companies and shops with low funding abilities to adopt the method because the advertisement rate is very high since a large area of the homepage is reserved for movie display.
Furthermore, a banner advertisement can be easily employed even by companies and privately managed shops with limited funding ability since it is post-pay, but when a plurality of banner advertisements are attached on the web page, the aesthetic appearance of this web page itself is deteriorated. Therefore, from the perspective that a web page with a number of banner advertisements may discourage users from coming back to the site, there has been the impression that it is not unfavorable for its too strong locality. That is, it is highly likely that the problem of the loss of aesthetic appearance of the homepage occurs.
Furthermore, in the case of banner advertisement, the actual advertisement rate is sometimes higher than an expected advertisement rate since the advertisement rate to be paid is unclear, which has been a cause of trouble between the payer and receiver of the advertisement rate.
Stated above are the problems seen from the perspective of the side which provides advertisement. Moreover, seen from the user's side, there have been the following problems.
That is, it is rare that users actively wish to view the information relating to advertisement. For example, there are few users, if any, who like TV commercial films themselves. This is supported by the fact that the feature in video recorders which allow skipping viewing commercial films during recording and reproducing videos has been popular. Therefore, in the case of TV commercial films, music used is carefully selected and famous talents are employed to attract users to commercial films. Too much emphasis put on attracting users to commercial films has been causing the problem that the description of the particulars of the product to be advertised is sometimes forgotten.
Furthermore, showing a commercial film of a product which is not interesting for users can be considered the achievement of the intended purpose for the advertisement provider side, while on the other hand it can be unpleasant for users.